


Seashore

by Random_ideas_happen



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Established Edward/Bella, F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Seaside escape, Short & Sweet, cuddle time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Renesmee escape the helicopter parents and spent some alone time together on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seashore

Renesmee bit my shoulder.

  
Turning, I looked into her soft brown eyes, the exact color her mother’s used to be, and asked softly, “And what was that for?”

  
She touched her hand to my cheek and showed me how I had just been staring out to sea, completely spacing out.

  
I frowned feeling guilty, “I’m sorry Nes, I didn’t mean to. There’s been a lot going on with the newbies in the pack and honestly, they’re tiring me out.” She just nodded and looked out over the ocean.

  
We had planned to come see it for over a week and it had been a pain in the butt to get cold boy’s and Bella’s permission. Yet here I was spending our precious alone time spacing.

  
Ness in squeezed my hand tightly. I moved closers and traded the hand she was holding for my other one so I could wrap my arm around her shoulder.

  
“Jacob,” hearing her clear voice sent pleasurable shivers through my body and tended to temporarily render me unable to form words.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Tell me one of your tales.”

  
I looked at the crashing waves for a moment in order to speak in English again.

  
“Which kind would you like: wolf pack or parental?”

  
She touched my cheek showing me Bella and Edward.

  
“Alright parental it is then. Did I ever tell you about the time your mother showed up at my house with two busted up dirt bikes?”

  
She shook her lovely locks with a sweet smile on her face and I began the tale.


End file.
